1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for power management, and particularly relates to an isolation circuit for a power converter.
2. Background of the Invention
A smart bus is a popular interface circuit used in a power management device, similar with I2C interface, has been developed as a standard for the micro-controller's interface providing a simple and flexible serial interface circuit for the power management and control. However, a smart bus cannot be applied to a system having different ground levels. Therefore, how to provide an isolation interface circuit for power management, particularly for the system with different voltages and the ground levels is required.